Poison
by skimpygenie03
Summary: Song-fic featuring Alice Cooper's "Poison". Wanting something you know is bad for you . . .


Disclaimer-I own neither the characters nor the song. They were borrowed from Ms. Rowling and Alice Cooper, respectively.

* * *

Poison

* * *

_Your cruel device__  
__Your blood like ice _

"Watch it Weasel, these robes cost more than your entire house!" Ginny glanced at the Ice King's face and could feel her own start to burn red with fury, but quickly turned away before her face could give her away.

_One look could kill__  
__My pain, your thrill_

She could feel his eyes burning into her back as she walked away with a long-suffered sigh. Stupid git, who did he think he was? His family had money, so he naturally assumed he could treat those around him with complete disregard?

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)__  
__I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

Yet, though she would never admit it to anyone but herself, she found herself almost addicted to him. To his cold stares, his icy demeanor. Intrigued and aroused her more than anything else she knew. She could only imagine how well they would clash in bed, the constant struggle for power. Fire meeting ice.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)__  
__I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Yes, she wanted him in a way she wanted no other. Maybe because he was the one guy she knew she could never get. Her complete opposite. The yin to her yang in a way. But she knew better. She knew how bad he was for her.

_You're poison runnin' thru my veins __  
__You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

Yet as many times as she told herself to stay away, she kept finding herself making reasons to draw close to her. His ice cooled down her fire.

_Your mouth, so hot__  
__Your web, I'm caught_

Draco growled as he watched Ginny walk away. She was his perfect opposite. A fire burning inside of her, burning her up. Fitting that he was the Ice King. He could cool her down, she could heat him up.

_Your skin, so wet__  
__Black lace on sweat_

He knew how wrong it was. Knew Lucius would disown him if the man even had a clue as to what Draco was thinking right now. Knew that his son, the ill-reputed Ice King of Slytherin was imagining the youngest Weasley in his bed, sweat clinging to them as she screamed out his name. And so he cursed the girl, cursed her fire and spark.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) __  
__I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

She made him angrier than anyone. Angry that he couldn't have her. Angry enough that he took malicious pride in making her as angry as she made him.

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in) __  
__I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

Angry that she made him want her, that she taunted him with her bright blue eyes and blood red hair, her pale skin and dusting of freckles. Her legs that went on for miles, though the top of the girl's head barely reached his shoulder. Damn her for making him want her.

_You're poison runnin'thru my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

He knew better than to let allow himself to want her. But he couldn't stop.

_Poison __  
__One look could kill__  
__My pain, your thrill _

"Move it Ferret, I have places to be where the vermit haven't invaded the castle." Draco grinned maliciously at the girl,

"Ouch Weaslette. Taking some insult lessons from your brother I see." Ginny growled and pushed past him. As she was storming off she failed to notice a slight pang of regret underneath his icy demeanor before it was pushed back.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)__  
__I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

Ginny struggled back tears as she forced herself not to run away from him. He made her so angry, took such pain in hurting her. Yet she was still drawn to him, despite all common sense.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)__  
__I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Draco again watched her walk away before sticking his nose up (as a proper Malfoy always should in front of his lessers) at the on-lookers and walked past them. They would never know the pain of wanting someone so badly it hurt to breathe and never being able to have them.

_You're poison runnin' thru my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

Ginny furiously rubbed at her mutinous eyes, currenly sending hot droplets of water down her cheeks. She had slipped into a storage closet to avoid the humiliation of allowing anyone to see just how deeply he affected her.

_Poison_ _  
__I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)__  
__I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

Draco had watched where the bint had run, and need suddenly stealing control of his senses and rationality, he followed her.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_ _  
__I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah_

He saw her as the door closed and his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the closet. He took a step closer to her, she looked frightened but didn't move. He stepped closer, and closer until he could feel her breath on his lips. One taste. Just one taste. She didn't protest as his lips covered hers, his mouth claiming her own. Fire shot to down his spine, warmth suddenly pooled in her center. Just a taste. He ripped himself away from her like he had been burned and she stepped back, goosebumps lining her arms.

"You're my poison," he whispered, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"And you're mine," she managed out before his lips found hers again.

_I don't want to break these chains Poison, oh no__  
__Runnin'deep inside my veins, Burnin'deep inside my veins__  
__It's poison I don't want to break these chains_

It was wrong, they both knew that. They both knew how bad they were for each other. But in the darkness of the closet, some small part of them couldn't help but wonder if they had found their antidote.

A/N-While I did find a few song fics using this song, all I had found where slash fics, and this is not. Same song, different characters. So hopefully no one thinks I'm copying this from them. _  
_


End file.
